Someday
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Tamaki wants to do something Kyoya isn't ready for. But Kyoya is ready to get him a helmet for christmas. [Kyoumaki][seme!Kyoya although it misleads][yaoi]


**Title  
**Someday I Will**  
Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Tamaki x Kyoya  
**Narration**  
Omiscent  
**Beta**  
None**  
Summary  
**Kyoya won't give in.. Or wiiiill he?  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned. Trust me if I did, they wouldn't be hosting.  
**Warning  
**yaoi.  
**Enjoy**  
--

"Mommy!" A very tired and bored king groaned, "Daddy wants to go out tonight... He wants to have fun!"

Kyoya sat still at his computer, typeing away. What was in the contents of Kyoya's computer was beyond anyone else. Actually, he perfered to keep his computer very clean and organized. No files out of place, no inordinary downloads. Sure, Kyoya's computer had the best in virus protection, spyware prevention, and blocked every pop up known to man, but Kyoya didn't want to risk anything. Kyoya's computer was his damn life. Well, only the part everyone knew about. There was something else in his life, or shall I say some_one_ in his life? It's only been three months and Kyoya thought this would stay. It was his first, first in everything, but he was willing everystep. Sure, he hadn't given himself yet.. That would take time. Longer than three months. But in due time he planned on everything.

Tamaki, however, never planned anything. He would groan and whine until something happened, never thinking about what the end result would be. Maybe that was why he did what he did, he never thought about the end result of him and Kyoya. So far Kyoya didn't know about any of it, so far all Kyoya knew was Tamaki was his and his alone. And because of Tamaki's unplanned result, Tamaki never changed around anyone.

"Moooommmy!!"

"Quiet Tama-chan... Let me finish up finances and we'll go out and do something."

"You know..." A very secudive voice, "...My Dad's out tonight.."

"No Tamaki. We'll get ice-cream, yes?"

"... Can I have nuts?"

"Peanuts."

"... Walnuts?"

"Cashews."

"Is a cashew a nut?"

"Hai."

"Why isn't it called a 'cashew nut'?"

Sometimes, it was like dating a retard. Kyoya pressed enter, saved to the proper folder, and properly shut down his computer. He stood up and stretched, cracking his fingers taht desprately needed cracking. He rolled his neck and walked to his closet, throwing on his shoes. After tieing every lace and tucking the bow under the tongue, Kyoya walked over to Tamaki, and threw his arms around his neck. He smiled, but quickly the smile faded as an eyebrow rose. He saw a faint, faint mark on Tamaki's neck, or was it his collar bone? Tamaki tilted his head, wondering what Kyoya was looking at. _Is.. That a hickey? ... No it couldn't be... I didn't give one to him recently._ Kyoya shook his head, clearing his mind and slung a throw-around backpack over his shoulder, walking out his door.

"Hey-wait up!"

Tamaki galloped after Kyoya, smiling as he flopped into the limo. A short one-sided conversation started, Tamaki having many many stories about things he did when Kyoya wasn't there-or when he wasn't looking.

"And just when they thought they found me, I was in the fridge!"

"... Baka. You can get stuck in Fridgerators. There's no way to open one from the inside."

"Yea but I didn't. Because I started laughing at those unscrupulous twins and they heard me!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. It'd be quiet a story to tell childeren when he was older, 'I had this boyfriend once who died in a fridge whilst playing hiding and seek'. Imagine going to _that_ funeral. 'Tamaki was a good man who liked to hide, but the world couldn't seek'. Kyoya crossed his legs at the knees, and stared out the window pretending to listen to Tamaki's on going stories ("This one time-at band camp!"). Where could that mark be from? Maybe one of the twins got close? Kyoya would have to bring punishment to this. Maybe Tamaki slept on his hand? Possibility, but his hand wasn't red. Maybe he gave it to himself? That'd be a sight to see. Hell, Kyoya would pay good money to see Tamaki bite his own neck. entertainment in the least. Arriving at an ice-cream shoppe, Kyoya got out of the car. Tamaki flopped out. Kyoya could only smirk, maybe he should get Tamaki a helmet for his birthday.

"Vanilla-with Jimmies-nonono SPRINKLES-annnnnnd strawberries on a waaaffle cone!"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, "Are you sure that's everything you want?"

"Do you have irritable skin?"

"... You want irritable skin flavor?" ftw?

"NO. Harry potter is gross." Reference to Bernie Bot's every flavor jelly beans. "Does Ootori Kyoya have irritable skin?"

"... Do I have a rash somewhere?" Kyoya searched. Nothing found.

"Answer the damn question."

"A zit?" He checked his face. A zit was impossible, he had surgery for that.

"Mooooommy!!!"

"No Tamaki, I don't."

"Okay then, yes that's everything I want." A chibi squeek.

"Plain and a Vanilla with sprinkles and strawberries on a waffle cone." Kyoya ordered.

Tamaki nearly bit the manager's hand off for the ice-cream cone. Kyoya rose an eyebrow, again, and licked the treat. Tamaki lead the two out the door, which was odd being he always followed, to the benches in a small feild behind the shoppe. He sat at one, grabbing a spoon fron the untensil table on the way, and dug his spoon into the ice-cream.

"What's the purpose of a cone if you're going to spoon your dairy?"

"Oh I'm not eating from a spoon Kyoya. Don't you know what spoons are for?"

"... Transfering food from plate-or cone in this case-to mouth?"

"Noooo." Tamaki pulled the spoon back with one finger, "For flinging." and he let go.

Needless to say the icecream had landed smack dab on Kyoya's cheek. Well, at least his glasses were clean.

"My bad!" Tamaki snickered, "I'll clean it!" He leaned over and licked he icecream from Kyoya's cheek. Kyoya rose an eyebrow, apparently Tamaki's attempt to stimulate him in some way only made Kyoya question Tamaki's 'specialness' further. Definately a helmet for christmas.

Later that night, Tamaki had invited Kyoya to stay the night at his house. Kyoya had to decline. He knew where Tamaki wanted to get at, and he just wasn't ready for it yet. Kyoya continued to work on his laptop that night, trying to ignore the constant calls from Tamaki. Kyoya could only ignore Tamaki so much until Tamaki had IMed him from his own computer.

Flufypahtaytopie(1:04:57 AM): Mommy! QnQ stop being so mean and upsetting Daddy!

MommyJumpingBean(1:05:09 AM)(tamaki picked Kyoya's screen name): How am I upsetting you?

Flufypahtaytopie(1:05:45 AM): Why didn't you wanna sleep over????

MommyJumpingBean(1:08:39 AM): Because I know what you want to do.

Flufypahtaytopie(1:08:54 AM): AND!?

MommyJumpingBean(1:12:28 AM): I don't want to.

Flufypahtaytopie(1:12:58 AM): TwT

Tamaki grunted as he sat in his pink princess silk pjs, just now realizing he had no spoon with him to eat his pudding. This called for dramatic actions. Tamaki slowly dipped his finger in teh pudding cup and begun to lick the pudding from his fingers. The next IM he recived from Kyoya he had gotten pudding smeared across his keyboard.

MommyJumpingBean(1:23:54 AM): What? Just because I don't want to do that now doesn't mean it will never happen.

Flufypahtaytopie(1:24:09 AM): -clings- I LOVE MY MOMMY

_MommyJumpingBean Has signed offline at 1:30:35_

**--**

**... I NEED KYOUMAKI IN MY LIFE. 3 **

**Thank you Brittany (my friend) for the pink princess and pudding and screen names XD i love you gooooood.**


End file.
